Queer and Thunder
Queer and Thunder is a 2 parter in Galaxy Squadron Andromeda Orion. It features the death of Tyciel/Shogun Princess. Plot Part 1 Phoebe has a lead on Tyciel's whereabouts and leads them to an abandoned Canadian amusement park where all the Metroburg villains escaped too under Shogun Command with their plans for a final onslaught. Part 2 Tyciel and Alex are shocked at the revelation that the 16 Rangers of Prophecy now stand before them, with 16 unique and the Ju Roku Clash, and the Gemini Galaxy Ultrazord. Cast * Ricky Garcia-Harvey Rivers (Leo/Matador) * Tenzing Norgay Trainor-Ashton Quzell (Manta) * Nina Lu-Kora Haung (Eagle) * Jasmeet Baduwalia-Tycho Franklin (Scorpio) * Jacqueline Scislowski-Cornith Summers (Chameleon) * Emma Meisel-Ageolis Starner (Gemini) * Rachel Bybee-Charlie Starner (Gemini) * Jace Norman-Henry Hart (Lupin) * Jack Griffo-Max Thunderman (Libra) * Addison Riceke-Nora Thunderman (Orpheus Silver) * Kira Kosarin-Phoebe Thunderman (Shogun Black) * Diego Velazquez-Billy Thunderman (Taruen) * Nathen Kress-Captain Marisol (Draco) * Mila Simons-Princess Kayla (Ursa) * Jaheem Toombs-Prince Terrance (Cerberus) * Colin Ford-Eustus MacAlister (Quantum/Pavo) Villians * Jeff Szusterman-Jark Martter (voice) * Jaque Drew-Princess Tyciel (voice) * Emila Clarke-Alex Fierro (voice) * Mark Wright-Dornado (voice) * Jamieson Pierce-Dark Mayhem (voice) * Piotr Micheal-Destructo (voice) only * Michael Foster-Strongdor * Brent Miller-Prince Jagged (voice) Powers and Abilities Ohman Stones Leo: Leo Stone, Leo Clash (solo, GSA, Forever Red,Ju Roku Clash), Leo Zord 1 (Ultrazord) Manta: Manta Stone, Manta Clash (Solo, GSA, Ju Roku Clash), Blaze Zord 9 (Ultrazord) Scorpio: Scorpion Stone, Scorpion Clash (Solo, GSA, Ju Roku Clash), Scorpion Zord 2 (Ultrazord) Lupin: Lupin Stone, Lupin Clash (solo, Canine, Ju Roku Clash), Lupin Zord 3 (Ultrazord) Libra: Libra Stone, Libra Clash (Solo, Thunderman 3,4, Ju Roku Clash), Libra Zord 4 (Ultrazord) Tarus: Tauren Stone, Bull Clash (Solo, Thunderman 3,4, Ju Roku Clash), Tauren Zord 5 (Ultrazord) Orpheus: Orpheus Stone, Orpheus Clash (Solo, Thunderman 3,4, Ju Roku Clash), Orpheus Zord 6 (Ultrazord) Shogun Black: Dark Stone, Dark Sickle (Quicksilver Impact, Thunderman 4, Ju Roku Clash) Chameleon: Chameleon Stone, Chameleon Clash (Solo, GSA, Ju Roku Clash), Chameleon Zord 7 (Ultrazord) Eagle: Eagle Stone, Eagle Clash (Solo, GSA, Ju Roku Clash), Eagle Zord 8 (Ultrazord) Gemini (Ageolis): Gemini Morph, Gemini Clash (Sister Clash, GSA, Ju Roku Clash) Gemini (Charlie): Gemini Morph, Gemini Clash (Sister Clash, GSA, Ju Roku Clash) Draco: Draco Stone, Draco Clash (Solo, Ursa, Ju Roku), Gemini Stone Ultrazord, Draco Zord 10 (Ultrazord) Ursa: Ursa Stone, Ursa Clash (Solo, Ursa, Ju Roku Clash), Ursa Zord 11 (Ultrazord) Cerberus: Cerberus Stone, Canine Clash (Solo, Canine, Ursa, Ju Roku Clash) Quantum: Quantum Stone, Quantum Strike (Solo, GSA, Forever Red, Ju Roku Clash), Quantum System (Ultrazord) Super Powers: Phoebe: N/A Max: Frezze Breath Phoebe Nora: Lasers Phoebe Billy: Speed (Desert Storm Strike) Errors to be added Notes * This episode is based off one from Zyuohger, as this is where Tyciel's counterpart comes from * First time a Male Black Ranger and a Female Black Ranger work together as members of the same team ** As Tommy was apart of Dino Thunder and Vesper Hyperforce * First time four siblings are working together in a season of Power Rangers ** However, Family sentai are not uncommon * The Amusement Park is La Ronde in Quebec * Ju Roku is Japanese for 16 See Also * Ep. 47: The Last Game-Sentai Counterpart (story) from Zyuohger * Space 24: I Will Be A Shield to Fight!-Sentai Counterpart (Megazord Fight) from Kyuranger Category:Galaxy Squadron Andromeda Orion Category:Lemurseighteen Category:Multi-Part Episode